This invention relates to a system and method for controlling a partial oxidation gas generator.
In the partial oxidation process for the production of synthesis gas, a specific amount of particulate carbon is maintained in the reaction zone in order to prevent damage to the refractory lining from the nickel and vanadium compounds which are introduced with the liquid hydrocarbonaceous fuel feedstream. However, excess particulate carbon in the gas stream will increase gas cleaning costs and adversely affect downstream operations. It is also necessary in the partial oxidation process to maintain the temperature in the reaction zone within a narrow range so as to avoid substantial changes in the chemical composition of the product gas.
Coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,877 pertains to a scheme for controlling a gas generator based on the amount of CH.sub.4 produced. However, in that process comparatively large adjustments to the oxygen to fuel ratio were made to change the temperature in the reaction zone; and, this would produce a corresponding opposite effect on the carbon-make. Thus, an adjustment made to correct the temperature may readily put the carbon-make out of specification. In contrast, by means of the improved subject method as provided herein, the partial oxidation gas generator may be run continuously while the carbon-make and/or the temperature in the reaction zone are closely controlled.